Scarlet Pensar
Scarlet Pensar is a 15-year-old, pyrokinetic super-elite magic user. She has many moves and abilities, most of which are her spells. She possesses a special magic sceptre which allows her to use her spells. Her most notiable spell is "Alla-ka-zam ultima-pan" which allows her to enter her true golden angel form, which is near invincible. She is a very smart girl who enjoys reading books (specially spell books) and watching anime. She also has a magic flying broom that she can ride, but she also uses her levitation spell to fly. Her broom, however, is faster, being hypersonic. Original Description A smart, 15 year old girl with super-elite magic skills. She uses her sceptre to use her spells, but also mastered pyrokinetic fire manipulation. She can teleport to dodge and can summon fairies to attack her foes. She is a fan of animes and learnt a fire technic similar to Goku's kamehameha wave where she merges two flames spinning in her hand and fires it as a laser. And if that wasn't enough, she can use her "Alla-ka-zam ultima-pan" spell to enter her ultimate invincible golden angel form. However, to fair the odds, she powers back down after a minute. Abilities Scarlet has many abilities. here is a list of her current ones (list will be expaned over time): (Magic spells will be bold) *Pyrokinesis *'magic beam' (a short-range wave of magic) *teleportation (beta) *fairy summon (beta) *Fiery mock-kamehameha *'Alla-ka-zam utima-pan' (spell to access true form) *'Levitation' (via sceptre) *immunity to mind attacks and mind control *pyrodurablilty *... (spell of ressurection) *Mind reading / telepathy *'ice magic' *'shield summon' *ability to call her broom to her *'Flame sword' *blast, double-blast and triple-blast (increase the power of a Fiery mock kamehameha) (non canon) * red magic laser * red magic punch Apperance Scarlet has short, blonde hair. She has blue eyes and white skin. She usually wears a purple shirt, a dark grey skirt, a red tie, black knee-high socks and red strap-shoes. When she becomes a golden angel, she gains golden wings and a halo. (In her beta design, her hair was long) History The name Scarlet Pensar has quite a history. Scarlet, being LuckyEmile's favourite girl's name, was a name that was used commonly in original and fanon characters, especially after meeting Scarlet. Pensar was a surname created by Emile to be a fake-surname, which eventually became mixed with the name Scarlet, hence Scarlet Pensar was 'born'. After being used in a few roleplays, the name died out, and soon became Laura Pensar. However, the name 'Scarlet Pensar' still lived on, making small cameos from time to time. Upon learning that "Pensar" meant "to think" in spanish, the idea of Scarlet becoming an offical original character was desided, being a smart girl. However, with that being the only ground of the idea, the idea was some what forgoten. However, one faithful night, a sign up blog for a Fantendo game gave Emile the idea to create a half-pyrokinetic half-magic character. This soon became the 15 year old, fully revived Scarlet Pensar who exists today! In game history Scarlet has quite a sad history. Upon being developed as a feteus, Scarlet developed pyrokinesis by chance. However, her parents died shortly after she was born. Due to this, she became an orphan and was sent to an orphanarium. At the orphanarium, she was bullied, which saddened her. She would hind in a secret room, were she found a book about magic. The idea facsinated her and she resigthed some of the spell names. She realised she was an extra-ordinary kid, which is probably why she was bullied. She soon met a cat, which she took in as her pet and called Familiar. She would tell Familiar all about magic, even though the kitten couldn't understand anything. She, however, almost acted fascinated and stayed with Scarlet, becoming her bestfriend. However, when Scarket was eight, the whole town was set of fire by a mysterious being. Everything was burnt, but Scarlet, Familiar and Scarlet's magic book. Scarlet used her super-genius, creative mind and soon created a super-elite magic spectre. She used this to actually use the spells she had learnt. Scarlet soon moved into a library instead of living out in the open, and found more books on magic. She soon was able to use magic to turn a broom into a flying, hypersonic, rideable broom. Nowadays, she spends her time with Familiar, reading books, watching anime or resiting spells... Gallery Scarlet Pensar (short hair).png Scarlet Pensar solo.png|Solo art Scarlet Pensar (long hair).png|Beta design Trivia *Her ability to summon fairies was a beta idea, and was replaced with Familiar. *In her beta design, she had long hair. This was changed because she looked better with short hair. *She was once able to teleport, and even had inter-dimensional gap manipulation in a roleplay once. However, these abilities were removed as she has a hypersonic broom, and teleportation would make it pointless.